


RWBY:Big Gym Gals

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: A bustling gym sat nestled in the corner of Vale, a frequent stop for those trying to stay in shape as well as the few odd ones out who were desperately trying to get into shape. Normally requiring the assistance of a friend or personal trainer to even have a hope of dropping pounds as simple dieting is forever out of the question.See how some of the RWBY crew manage to handle their plus sized forms in this modern AU.CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	RWBY:Big Gym Gals

A bustling gym sat nestled in the corner of Vale, a frequent stop for those trying to stay in shape as well as the few odd ones out who were desperately trying to get into shape. Normally requiring the assistance of a friend or personal trainer to even have a hope of dropping pounds as simple dieting is forever out of the question.

Two such hefty gals, Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long had been work out buddies since high school. Despite the time they put in, their bodies never lost any plushness and the pounds refused to melt away. This however didn’t mean the doughy duo were helplessly out of shape mind you. If the two cared to show off, either were capable of easily keeping up with even the most fit of the gym’s occupants.

“Y’know I swear your gut is hanging lower than usual,” Yang said and smacked Pyrrha’s belly gently, chuckling as the orb of blubber wobbled and bounced from the impact. “Guess someone’s been slacking with a little too much snacking?” She teased and approached a pull-up bar, rotating her shoulders and cracking her knuckles.

Pyrrha huffed and stuck to Yang’s right side. “That may be true but at least my top leaves a little to the imagination.” Pyrrha quipped and took a passing glance at Yang’s chest, the blonde’s sports bra hugging her prize-winning lady melons like a second skin. This was a tad hypocritical however as Pyrrha’s shorts were a few sizes too small for her hips and ass. Still, she ignored that and did her warm-up stretches in preparation to join Yang in pull-ups.

“Pffft my girls?” Yang asked and squeezed her boobs. “I’m sure they won’t make a break for it, but if they did I doubt anyone would mind all that much.” Yang winked and looked down at her chest. It seemed both of the girls were terribly behind on upsizing their workout gear. Yang’s melon-sized breasts filled her sports bra and then some, a vast valley of smooth cleavage on display along with the supple flesh spilling over the rim of the fabric. Each step brought a ripple that had people thinking back to a glass of water in a Jurassic Park movie. Undoubtedly her most prominent feature, Yang’s girls weren’t the only parts of her body that were generously padded with fat. Heavy arms lifted up to grasp the pull-up bar, thick fingers gripping it tightly. While sagging masses of plush fat coated Yang’s arms, buried deep beneath them were well-toned muscles fully capable of supporting her weight. So it was easy for Yang to lift her wide frame until her second chin crested the metallic bar. “That’s one P-Money! Gonna keep staring or are you gonna join me?” The blonde boasted and chuckled to herself. 

“Just a moment,” Pyrrha replied and adjusted her work out gear, tugging her shorts up in the hopes she won’t flash someone with her booty. The stretchy elastic did its best to cover the vast area of Pyrrha’s hips and rear, but the task asked of it was too great. The fabric hugged Pyrrha’s curves as if it were her own skin. This caused the black fabric to appear almost transparent in some areas along with outlining the young woman’s panties. A quarter of her butt cheeks were visible from the bottom of the shorts while a roll of fat hung over the top. She’d hate to get rid of her favorite shorts, but the company that created them had never anticipated the consumer to CONSUME enough food that their ass would be like two overstuffed pillows. Once she was satisfied with her shorts, Pyrrha applied some powder to her palms and grabbed the bar. Her arms were thinner than Yang’s, an inch and a half of fat padding the powerful limbs. So it was entirely possible to prove the muscles were there, but of course, that would mean squeezing the pleasantly plump and squishy blubber. “Hmm…” Pyrrha hummed as she completed her first pull up. “Do you hear any groaning? I’m not sure if I missed it or…” She trailed off with a pensive expression. 

“Nah they’re not groaning. Musta been reinforced.” Yang replied as she continued to do her pull-ups, slowly lifting her heavy bulk up before gently lowering it down. “Either that or we’ve lost weight.” She added before Pyrrha and her burst into laughter a few seconds later. “Haha phew, I doubt that one for sure.” Yang had a few lingering giggles, her belly jiggling softly. While doing pull-ups her belly was at an easy to admire height. Anyone could peek or boldly gaze at the soft mass of pale blubber. Of the two, Yang’s belly was certainly the larger one, hanging over her waistline and down to her knees while retaining a smooth and round appearance. Each time Yang lowered herself from a pull up her gut would wobble gently like a jello mold. 

Pyrrha groaned as she lifted herself higher until her breasts squished against the pull-up bar. Yes, the champion had a smaller bust and tummy than her blonde friend, but that didn’t mean she was lacking in the two departments. Her cup size certainly didn’t deter the occasional gawker with the plump basketball-sized boobs. She had even had her belly called cute by some of her closer friends. Pyrrha herself wouldn’t argue with that as the soft mass of fluffy fat felt pleasingly warm and squishy. Then as it only hung down to her thighs it never got in the way as she worked on her cardio unlike Yang’s which bounced off her knees with every step. “That’s good,” Pyrrha replied after her laughter subsided. “I’d prefer to not worry about breaking equipment and slamming into the floor.”

“Big fat butt would break the floor too,” Yang whispered and smirked as Pyrrha gasped. “A little too loud eh?” She asked teasingly, well aware the redhead had heard her little jab. “Hey, I’m just being honest. That butt broke a chair two months ago. I am pretty sure you could at least dent the floor a little bit.” Now while Yang’s caboose wasn’t the fattest in her circle of friends, she was still gifted with enough padding to pack her yellow athletic shorts. Thankfully the looser fabric didn’t express every little detail of her well-upholstered glutes. “Anyway how about we take this up a notch? First to 100 has to buy lunch!”

“Hmmph.” Pyrrha huffed and smirked slyly. “Hope you got that pay raise you mentioned because I’ve been dealing with some rather fierce cravings lately…and I’m already at ten.” She stated confidently and kept lifting herself at a pace one would not attribute to a four hundred plus pound woman. At this point in her exercise, she had begun to sweat lightly, the occasional droplet rolling down her skin while some areas of her belly shone gently in the gym’s lighting. 

“Ten?! How did you pass me?” Yang exclaimed and tried to lift herself faster which caused her belly to gently bounce and slap against her thighs. Sweat ran down the sides of her face and dripped from her chin as her body tried to cool itself off. Thanks to the large surface area of Yang’s cleavage, all the droplets were caught there and slid down between her cleavage. Her belly developed a light shine to it as the surface slowly grew damp. No matter how strong Yang was the fact that she was overweight led to some extra heat clinging to her form. So it wasn’t unusual for her to begin sweating early in her workout. “Doesn't matter, when I catch up AND WIN we’re going to a buffet. I at least won’t break my friend’s wallet…maybe.” Yang murmured between pull-ups.

“I was just focusing more,” Pyrrha replied and focused more on her lifting than on Yang’s remarks. When Pyrrha focused enough, she was capable of burning through her workouts in a matter of minutes. “Plus I’ve been practicing home too.” She added and panted softly from a slowly growing exhaustion in her puffy arms as well as just the heat radiating from her fat. “How about we take a dip in the pool after this, or at least grab a shower,” Pyrrha suggested, the redhead preferring to not waddle around sweaty and stuffy longer than she had to. Then as an unintentional display of strength, Pyrrha removed one hand from the bar and managed two lifts with one arm. This was because the spare hand was needed to adjust her shorts mid-set. Pinching the fabric between her thick thumb and index finger, Pyrrha pulled back on the spandex and tried to lift it higher. Though thanks to the sweat on her fingers and the fabric itself, her shorts slipped from her hands and snapped back to her padded hip with a sharp SMACK! “OW!” Pyrrha yelped as her hips jiggled violently, a wave-like ripple traveling through both of her cheeks. “I think I will need to get those new shorts soon…” Pyrrha pouted and returned her hand to the pull-up bar. “Yang, where did you shop for your top?”

“Online store called…shoot what was it?” Yang asked herself as she kept at her pull-ups, her body quivering from the simple up and down movements, her arms shaking gently as they grew tired. Yang’s chunky cheeks were glowing a faint shade of red, the blonde overheating from her workout. “Chonkers I think. Great plus sized stuff. Also yeah, shower for me. I’d go swimming but my bathing suit is out of commission.” Yang added and forced herself to keep going. If she were to stop or even slow for a single second then she’d crash. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to flop to the floor, and despite teasing Pyrrha earlier, Yang was worried her weight would damage the floor.

“Boobs?” Pyrrha asked, raising her eyebrow at Yang’s mention of her bathing suit.

Yang nodded, “Boobs.”

Across the gym, Cinder shook her head slowly. “I can’t believe those two are even trying anymore. They never get any smaller and those outfits are practically obscene.” Cinder frowned and looked away from the girls. She couldn’t stand seeing overweight people in the gym. “They should just stay in their homes where they belong. At the rate they’re growing they’ll soon be too fat to even leave.” She continued and turned to face her friend Emerald, her glowering stare boring into the girl. 

Emerald glanced away nervously. “Yeah…” She murmured and cleared her throat. She did this as she was just as fat as Yang and Pyrrha, and secretly went out to eat with them quite often. That’s why she was so plump and had been dragged to the gym by Cinder. “Anyway, what’s on the schedule for the day?” She asked and forced a smile.

“Squats.” Cinder replied coldly and looked Emerald up and down. ‘How could this happen to someone?” She thought to herself and shook her head slowly. Cinder found it shameful that her once slender, maybe even slightly curvy friend had bloated out into a tub of lard. 

The weight gain Emerald had undertaken was very substantial. Her face round with a puffy set of cheeks and a double chin, A bloated pair of breasts that took up most of the space Emerald’s shirt and caused the rest of the forest green fabric to ride up which revealed a double belly. Smooth brown skin separated into two meaty rolls of flab. The product of burger binges, late-night stuffing sessions, and munchies coupled with the girl just growing lazy in the company of her secret group of friends. While her belly hung over her waist and her breasts swallowed up some of her view, they paled into comparison to the wagon she was dragging behind her. Emerald’s hips stretched out three times their original width which was entirely needed to help her lug around an absolute dump truck of an ass. Two fat, round cheeks that were bound uncomfortably tight by her white shorts. Fat enough to take up two seats on the couch, smash chairs, and knock any unsuspected person off their feet if struck by it. 

Cinder intended to get rid of it all so that Emerald would have what she deemed was a healthier and more attractive body. Emerald silently disagreed with this, however. She liked her soft form and had grown accustomed to her two seats on the couch. Emerald didn’t want to go back to being her scrawny old self, but Cinder was a very insistent woman. So with no other way to get out of this workout, Emerald decided it would be best to get it over with. She sighed and placed her hands on the back of her head which caused her excessively heavy arms to jiggle and quickly grow tired. When ready she slowly bent her knees, lowering herself down, holding for a second, and finally lifting herself back up. “One,” She murmured and lowered herself again, the fabric of her shorts creaking in utter agony as the white fabric was stretched to the point of transparency. This gave hints of her mint green panties and smooth cocoa-colored booty cheeks. ‘This sucks…’ Emerald thought to herself and glanced at Pyrrha and Yang. Those two were the gym junkies who found some sick pleasure in working out. Emerald just wanted to stuff her maw, laze on the couch, get a little high, and play video games. Physical exertion sucked and she wanted nothing to do with it!

It wasn’t long before Emerald began to breathe heavier and began to sweat lightly, the odd few droplets slowly rolling over the brown blubber rolls of her body. “Seven…eight…nine.” She groaned out only to hear Cinder loudly clear her throat. “W-what?” She asked and turned her head to look at a very unamused Cinder.

“You didn’t go down all the way. You’re still at eight.” Cinder replied coldly, her arms crossed under her modest bust. “Do you want to stay a big blubbery fat ass for your entire life?” Cinder asked and leaned over, her face sharp and angular face only mere inches from Emerald’s puffy and round face.

‘Yes,’ Emerald said within her thoughts while replying with an audible, “No ma’am.” Emerald resumed her squats, this time lowering herself down further, spreading her legs wider to try and maintain balance. It took all of her strength to keep herself upright. With the drastic increase of mass on her ass it was like she was lugging around weights in her shorts. Emerald had two phases of upright posture. One was standing up straight and the other was sitting on her couch killing rump. Anything in between those two were chaotic stages where balance was never a thing and the burning in Emerald’s thighs signified her inevitable collapse to the floor unless something was done asap. The quivering of her aching legs caused her thighs and glutes to jiggle, her belly shone gently as heat radiated from her plush form, and her face read nothing more than utter despair. “Cinder, I can’t keep this up. Can we please do something else?”

“Hold that squat for another five seconds.” Cinder murmured bluntly, almost enjoying Emerald’s obvious plight. As much as Cinder hated the overweight and obese, she reveled in the show of them struggling with their own bodies. Once she had finished counting to herself she patted Emerald on her shoulder, shuddering as her hand was graced by the sensation of sweaty fat. “Ugh…no human should jiggle like that when touched…or ever for that matter. Just get on that treadmill.”  
“You really don’t show mercy.” Emerald sighed and slowly waddled over to the treadmill. Walking wasn’t necessarily fun, but Emerald was at least capable of doing it with relative ease. She wasn’t so out of shape that a mere two miles per hour waddle would end her. Her legs were still a little wobbly from the squats, but with her arms placed on two support bars, Emerald had nothing to worry about…at the moment that is.

Cinder shook her head once more. Just walking she could see how much Emerald jiggled and bounced. Rolls of tanned fat slapped together, her ass bounced so much it threatened to leap free of her shorts, and Cinder swore she even saw Emerald’s second chin waggling. Cinder reached over the control board of the treadmill and increased the speed by two miles per hour. This forced Emerald to pick up the pace a little as well as for her gelatinous form to go from a gentle quiver to a steady wobble. “Why should I? Mercy is what allowed you to get so fat in the first place.” Cinder responded coldly and with a sharp tone of ferocity as she upped the speed again, forcing Emerald to jog.

Emerald began to pant harder as she was forced to go faster. The machine squeaked beneath her as each heavy step put excessive pressure on the equipment. “I didn’t mean to get this big Cinder! I swear it just sort of happened!” Emerald tried to explain herself while maintaining her pace and balance. In a full jog, her blubber was in a constant state of motion. Emerald’s breasts bounced high enough that they crested her chin, the girl getting a view of her melons and sometimes flinching as she swore they were about to smack her face. Sure they were soft and squishy but an impact at that speed would probably leave the girl with a black eye or two. Then her belly jiggled without rhyme nor reason. Bouncing off of her thighs, resembling a water balloon that failed to pop when tossed at the ground. Finally, her ass only bounced harder and faster with her increased pace. Thick, fat cheeks clapping together and continuing to test the resilience of her shorts. “Hey, can we just slow this down a little bit? Come on my legs are killing me Cinder!”

“Quit your whining or I’ll speed it up again.” Cinder replied and smacked Emerald’s ass as hard as she could, producing a booming THWAP that caused Emerald to jump up into the air, thankfully able to land and continue jogging. Cinder whipped her hand on her shirt and shuddered once more as Emerald’s sweat practically coated the palm of her hand. “Truly despicable…”

Weiss sighed and returned to the yoga studio. “Cinder isn’t cut out to be a personal trainer.” She murmured and checked her phone. Her next client was just about to show up. Weiss smiled and adjusted her ponytail, athletic shirt, and snug leggings. Nothing made Weiss happier than helping people meet their work out goals. Anyone willing to work hard was able to earn her respect and full support. She had been working in the yoga section of the gym for almost a year now, and her lean and slender form was evident of that. There was a knock at her door and she happily replied, “You can come in.” She heard the door open and began to turn to face her new client. “You must be Blake Belladonna, it’s a pleasure to meet…you…” Weiss trailed off as she saw the girl.

Blake Belladonna was not in shape. Not even remotely close to that. There were bags under her eyes and her long black hair seemed a bit of a mess. Her face was rounded and puffy, arms thick and hammy, breasts rather robust (Weiss felt a little jealous there) her lower belly hung out of her loose-fitting shirt, and her yoga pants hugged her nearly four foot wide hips and bodacious booty to a point so accurate that Weiss almost fainted. “Sorry, I’m late. Took longer to get here than I thought.” Blake yawned and waddled in, lazily scratching her exposed tummy.

“I-It’s no trouble at all. You’re my only client for the day.” Weiss replied and forced a smile, a faint blush on her cheeks. ‘This girl is huge!’ She thought to herself and took another detailed look at Blake. The girl was undoubtedly over five hundred pounds. There was no way that at her size she weighed any less. ‘She’s kind of cute too…WHAT ARE YOU THINKING WEISS?!’ She mentally scolded herself for thinking such a thing. “Well Blake, let’s get right to this! We’ll start with some simple stretches. Does that sound good?”

Blake nodded and yawned once more, stretching her arms above her head. The sleeves of her shirt hugged the limbs and showed a progressive increase in circumference from wrist to shoulder. So round, so thick, so fluffy. They were almost large enough to use as pillows, but why would one settle for those when her belly could be used as a seat. A purely rounded mass of plump paunchy goodness. It was obvious that Blake had been a big eater and most likely lazy to boot. So Weiss couldn’t help but wonder why this girl was in her yoga studio of all places? “Yeah…sounds good to me.” She groaned as she finished her stretch. “I doubt that counted as a stretch though. So what’s first?” Blake asked, almost coming off as impatient. 

Weiss was pulled from her daydreams and clapped her hands together. “Let’s start with a simple toe touch. Just bend over and slowly stretch down to touch your toes.” Weiss explained and did so herself. She bent over at her waist, let her arms slowly extend downward, and easily touched her toes. “Just do this and hold it for a few seconds. After that, you can slowly raise yourself back up.” As Weiss regained her upward posture she saw Blake standing at an awkward pose. Her legs were spread apart and she looked almost like an upside-down L. “Blake?”

“Can’t do it.” Blake murmured into her breasts, the squishy globes pressed against her chins. “My stomach is in the way, and I’m pretty sure that if I force myself to bend any further than my yoga pants won’t handle it.” She explained and sighed into her cleavage. Blake knew yoga wouldn’t be easy, but she knew it was better than literally anything else in the gym. ‘I can’t believe I’m doing this. I could be at home napping or reading.’ The flabby faunus thought to herself and slowly lifted herself back up and failed to see Weiss before her. “What? Where’d you go?” Blake asked and looked around only to notice a wisp of white behind her. After looking over her shoulder, Blake saw Weiss with a stunned and bright red face. “Staring at my butt?” She asked, her right eyebrow raised.

Weiss physically leaped back a step. “Of course not! I was checking your form! It does seem like your…belly does get in the way. No matter, let’s try some arm circles.” Weiss regained her poise and composure, smiling gently as she outstretched her right arm. She raised it up slightly above her shoulder and began to trace a large circle in the air. “Just like this, slowly rotate and stretch your arm out.”

“If you say so,” Blake replied and rolled up her sleeves before she lifted her arms like Weiss, groaning before she even began to rotate them. With how much fat clung to them, Blake’s arms were rather heavy. Then she hardly had any reason to lift them above her shoulder as most of her eating was done while lounging on her side. No food was placed on wide shelves because Blake wasn’t capable of putting them there in the first place. As Blake rotated her arms they began to jiggle idly, the fat swaying back and forth almost hypnotically. “How many of these do I have to do?” She asked and watched Weiss act with ease. For a skinny girl, it was incredibly easy, but Blake was legitimately struggling to keep her bloated arms up.

Weiss ceased the arm rotations and now held her arms wide open. “That’s enough rotations. Now we’re going to move to chest expansions. Just hold your arms out like this,”

“Oh for the love of…” Blake groaned.

“Then bring them out in front of your chest like so.” Weiss kept her arms outstretched and slowly moved both in front of her until her fingers met. “See, it’s like the position you’d have your hands if you were diving into a pool. Well only in front of you and not above you. Think you can do that Blake?”

Blake was sweating just from all this arm movement. Her plump face contorted in obvious exhaustion and annoyance as she slowly mimicked Weiss’s movements. Only as Blake’s arms shifted to meet in front of her the sagging masses of her upper arm met her boobs and squished against them. Once again Blake was greeted with the sensation of supple breasts meeting her second chin. “Like this?” She asked and saw Weiss’s face transition from snow white to tomato red. ‘There she goes again.’ 

“V-very good…” Weiss trailed off as her eyes were stuck on Blake’s cleavage. ‘What the hell did this girl eat to grow those…to grow everything…WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!’ Weiss stopped her chest expansions to clutch her head. ‘She’s just so huge and plush and I bet she’s soft and probably smells really nice!’ Weiss was at war with her thoughts and only snapped back to reality when Blake’s hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Blake stared down at Weiss, amber eyes meeting blue. “You ok?” She asked plainly, sort of spoiling the picturesque moment the two were trapped in. “I’m kinda getting tired so could we keep this rolling? I’ve got to go get lunch with friends later too.” Blake added and watched Weiss return to her senses.

Weiss began to sweat nervously from how close Blake had gotten along with her momentary loss of sanity. “Yes, yes I apologize for that. Next, we can do some hip rotations. Just lift one leg and do motions similar to the arm circles from just a little while ago.” Weiss explained and watched Blake step back. “Start with the right one, I’ll observe.” Weiss straightened her hair and wiped some sweat from her brow. ‘Get a hold of yourself, Weiss.’ 

“Just make sure I don’t fall.” Blake requested and slowly lifted her right leg, the left one wobbling beneath her. ‘On second thought I’ll just crush the poor girl if I fall on her.’ Blake slowly began her hip rotations, lifting her leg higher off to her side and trying her best to steadily move it in a circle. The weight of Blake’s arms paled in comparison to her legs. They were heavily padded with thick fat and roughly three times as thick as her arms. Then with how big her body was in general balancing on one leg wasn’t exactly an easy thing. She continued rotating her right leg for ten more seconds before she lost the strength to lift it. “Switching.” She spoke aloud and placed her right foot on the ground and lifted the left one. 

The quick shift in her center of gravity coupled with the weakness in her right leg caused Blake to fall. Her right leg fell out from under her and she would have hit the floor if not for the quick actions of Weiss, the smaller girl making it to her side with surprising quickness even for a thin woman. Weiss wrapped her arms around Blake, one arm across her back and the other over her belly. “That was close,” Weiss said and giggled softly, her cheek squished into the lightly sweaty and exceptionally squishy upper arm. ‘She’s softer than I ever could have imagined.’ Weiss thought to herself as her arms sank in-between rolls of back fat and deep into the doughy mass of belly blubber. She was also incredibly heavy, Weiss only managing to hold her up thanks to a sudden and unexpected surge of strength. As soon as Blake regained balance she had to quickly retreat back a few steps. “That should be enough stretches. How about we continue with a yoga ball?”

Blake massaged her legs, tubby fingers sinking into the plumpness of her thighs. “Uhh…I’ll have to say no. I’ll pop it.” The tired cat girl said and tried to wipe some sweat from her belly. “In case you haven’t noticed my butt is way wider than that thing and you probably know first hand how heavy I am.” Blake smiled, hoping to weasel out of this portion of her workout, but after seeing Weiss stare sternly with her arms crossed Blake knew it was pointless. “Fine…” Blake looked down at a blue yoga ball and sighed. “Here it goes.”

Slowly situating herself on the yoga ball, Blake hesitated before she slowly removed weight from her legs, letting it rest on the inflated ball. Just as soon as she sat down, the ball ruptured with a POP, and Blake was sent to the floor with BOOM. Her body erupted into a fit of jiggles, each portion of her flabby frame bouncing and smacking against each other. It even appeared more mobile and gelatinous than a bowl of jello. Just ceaseless motion caused by a simple fall to the floor. It was mesmerizing to the yoga instructor slash personal trainer. It was almost enough to break her and drive her to leap atop the mass of fat jiggling girl, but she was thankfully stopped as the door to her studio opened.

“Is this where Blake said she was going?” Yang asked as she draped a towel over her glistening shoulders. “Ah, there she is! Ooh, and who’s this cutie with a rockin little booty?” Yang smirked and waddled over to Weiss, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in close. “Damn if I knew someone as fine as you were working here I woulda stopped by.” Yang winked and squeezed Weiss closer so that she was thoroughly squished against Yang’s plump side and breasts. 

“I-I-“ Weiss stuttered as she was suddenly being smothered, the feeling of cool and sweaty fat embracing her. A soft arm that was cool from the sweat that lightly coated it, a squishy boob pressed to her chest and thick side rolls pressed to her flat stomach. “I’m in the middle of a private session with Blake.”

Pyrrha moved over to Blake and helped her up with ease. “Yang and I finished our work out and were going to go grab a shower before lunch. You’re still coming right?” Pyrrha asked and pulled some of the ruined rubber from the departed yoga ball off of Blake’s ass. “Oh, Yang is she coming too?” Pyrrha waddled over to Weiss, unintentionally standing close enough that her belly just grazed the trainer’s other side.

Now it was Blake who closed in on Weiss, trapping her even further. “You did your best to help me out with this…eh I don’t think I’ll be renewing my membership but could I treat you to lunch or something? Make it up to you for catching me earlier.” Blake offered and smiled nervously for possibly the first time since Weiss laid eyes on her.

Weiss was just about to part her lips to answer, but just before she did Emerald appeared in the doorway. “Hey I was able to slip away from Cinder, but I don’t know for how long. We gotta make our move now!” Emerald exclaimed and frantically looked over her shoulder. She wasn’t even able to see Weiss who was sandwiched between the tubby trio.  
“You heard her girls, no time to waste! To the showers!” Yang shouted and made a break for the door, dragging Weiss along with her so fast that she wasn’t even able to lift her feet from the ground.

So there Weiss was, being dragged to the showers and smacked by Yang’s bouncing belly while her face was squished between arm and boob fat. “I…what is happening?” She asked as she was pulled back into the locker room by her new group of friends.

THE END


End file.
